1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a deformable, conveniently produced, electrically and mechanically secure connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors have been produced in almost enumerable shapes and configurations. The more complex connectors may involve recessed electrical conductors and positive locking between the connectors requiring, for instance, either an integral or separate tool to permit the connectors to be released.
The more simple, common connectors often involve exposed electrodes and detents which loosely fix the connectors together but which are displaceable to permit parting of the connectors.
Among the more desirable features not readily obtained in a single connector are recessed or protected electrodes, positive interlocking with convenient joinder and parting of the connector, and simplicity of manufacture with modestly prices materials.